The image of a little sister a hakuouki story chapter 2
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: will Suzuki get use to living with a unfamiliar brother that entered her life


after the meet up with my new father and brother my mom suggested that saito moves in with me in the apartment to help me around the house.

"please, please stop..." as i see my parents fight in front of me but when i try to grab them they get farther and farther away from my grasp, "hey! hey!, you ok" from a voice that slipped from my room as i struggle im my sleep turning to the right side of my body and tears coming down on my face, as i felt a cloth on my forehead i slowly fluttered my eyes open to reveal a blurred image of someone in my room, once my eyes adjusted i saw hajime-san wiping my tears with a worried face, "you ok?, you made me worry that you didn't wake up yet" as he wiped away my tears, i slowly got up 'im ok thank you" i slowly walked to the washroom to get ready for school and get changed.

*yawn* "it's so early" as I rubbed my eyes, "come on have breakfast and relax" "ok" when I took a sip of my miso soup saito looked worried at me, it also seemed like he wanted to ask me something but he didn't want to be a bother In my business since we weren't officially siblings. When I finished eat and cleaned my bowls I went to my room to grab a few more things and double check if I had everything but something caught my eye it was an old photo book i took it and walked to my bed and sat down i opened the book and flipped through the pages i started to get sad cause it was photos of my old father in it, tears built up and fell down on the album.

Saito's view

I started living with my little sister and started making breakfast cause it was a little strange she hasn't woke up after I was done it was way to suspicious she hasn't wake up I need to check "Suzuki? Suzuki?" no answer came "Suzuki I'm coming in" I came in to her struggling in her sleep and tears came to her face and heard her say "Please stop" I knew she wasn't handling what she was dreaming well to I stayed by her side until she was calm.

When we finished eating breakfast we cleaned up and she went to her room and i was curious to see her in her room crying with an album in her lap. I needed to know more about her as a brother i didn't want her to hold anything in her own heart.

Back to Suzuki's point

after i realized time was almost up i put the album back and went for the car in the front of our building to go to school *sigh* as i looked at the city go by while the car drived down saito looked over to me and asked a question " sorry if this seems rude but may i ask you how your family was before?" i shook and looked down and hesitated "well i-i dont know if i feel comfortable yet to say.."

"I'm sorry" saito said in a sorry voice "it's not your fault I'm just a little overwhelmed about a new side of the family but I'm happy cause then my mom will be happier and she won't have to worry about me all the time" I smiled very small to him, he gave me a hug and I was unable to move cause saito caressed me and said to me "please I am your brother now, I don't want you to ever keep any sadness in your heart ever" saito said while holding me tight I his arms, I cried "onii chan" in a soft voice saito's eyes widened "you know what you just called me onii-chan tight? "And he loosened his grip "you earned your role as my brother"

After school

"onii-chan?" as I said in a cheerful voice "hmm" as he tried not to blush when I called him. "Mom wants to meet with us at home" so we both went home straight after and I prepared tea for mom, brother and me.

the doorbell rang

"saito can you get that? I'm busy preparing the refreshments" as saito walked to the door "oh Sana-san come in" as I walked to place the tea in the living room "oh mom", she took off her shoes and came in to sit down " saito-kun is it ok if you can bring Suzuki to go out from time to time?" my mom asked in a very calm voice "I don't mind" he looked over at me and i was blushing from embarrassment, saito look over and smirked over at me. "Did anything happen between you two?" my mom tilted his head.

The next day

"onii-chan hurry up will be late for the train!", today is the day where we have "quality time" with each other to improve our relationship before my new father and my mother get married. "uwaa" as i piled up excitement "you really are something hmm?" "What do you mean?" as I walked along the street in the outside world I have never seen before. When we arrived to the mall to go for some shopping since saito nii hasn't quite moved in yet because we've been both busy with school, there were still boxes that were packed and piled in his room. "So what else do we need?" as i walked and browsed around in the store "i think we just need now is a few cleaning supplies and that's it".

Back home

Today is a good day to unpack his things since it was a weekend, the empty room with just a desk and a bed we started to unpack his furniture. "ne onii chan where should I put your books?" as I piled up a few books on top of each other "just put them on the desk shelf for me" as my brother hanged up his clothes in his closet, then saito asked me a question "hey Suzuki, may I ask that day when I woke you up what happened?", a shock jolted in my hands "maybe it is time I told you" I came over to saito helping him picking up his stuff "where should I start" and I stood up to put away things

"my original father... was a person who held nothing back, he was a person my mother admired and loved with all her heart it was amazing to them that they would have a child which was me when i was born things slowly started to turn into a bad situation my father ended up...in trying to kill my mother and I" saito shocked with eyes wide open. "why did he do that" saito furiously asked, "when I was five i used to live in Tokyo before my mother outsourced to Kyoto to protect me, that's why i didn't want to ever let my mom worry about ever again, so i took it upon my own responsibility to become stronger on my own" as i ended my figure of speech, i finished helping saito put his things away. " so that's what your situation was" saito exclaimed in a pity sigh towards me, then he gave me a hug from behind "I'm sorry i can't change what happened in the past, all i can do is bring happiness to now" as saito rested his head on my shoulder and i put my hand on his arms "Arigato onii-chan".


End file.
